Consumers are becoming more conscious of the food items they consume. Consumers with specific disease states, nutritional objectives and/or goals encounter significant inconvenience and costs during shopping and/or dining.
Food items are typically packaged with a description of the ingredients and nutritional information in a nutritional label. However, the nutritional label may be small, obscure and difficult to read. As a result, it may be difficult for consumers to understand or decipher the information contained in the nutritional label.
For example, the nutritional label may contain ingredients that consumers are unfamiliar with, deceptive nutritional information based on serving sizes, and the like. Consequently, consumers may not know how a food item fits within their nutritional objectives or goals based on reading the nutritional information.